


Taking The Final Step

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [12]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock wants more; he wants it all - but will Face agree?
Relationships: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Taking The Final Step

_Now don’t get carried away, muchacho, there’s plenty of time,_ thought Murdock as he waited for Face to emerge from the bathroom. _Just be happy with what you got. Don’t scare him off…_

They had been an item for several months now, though their liaison could be measured in weeks given that they could only meet, fleetingly and in secret, before and after missions. Face had extended their time with his occasional clever infiltration of the VA. He had even broken into Murdock’s room once or twice when they were both desperate.

It seemed to be enough for Face. It was nowhere near enough for Murdock.

He had been in love with Face for a long time, since Vietnam, and Face had been oblivious: womanizing; living the high life. Then, out of the blue, Murdock discovered that Face felt the same way. It kinda escalated from there.

Face was a great lover. He was passionate, gentle, caring and considerate. Qualities that stood him in good stead in his role of womanizing con artist. He was also funny and inventive; a very quick, willing and thorough learner. Murdock considered all of these things as he contemplated his plan for the evening.

_Maybe I should just forget it. Things are great right now… Oh, but I want him so much… baby steps… but I gotta know if we’re never gonna go there._

Their love life had started with innocent touching and kissing, and had progressed to hand and blow jobs. For a straight guy, Face gave the most mind-blowing head that Murdock had ever experienced in his life. Face didn’t just enjoy doing it, he was ecstatically enthusiastic – Murdock did not want to ruin that. He lived for that. But, so far, they had not yet taken the final step; and he really wanted to take that step. To be inside his lover, to take possession of that beautiful body – he could think of little else. So he had formulated his plan. Well, Step One, anyway. This campaign could not be rushed. Murdock was not used to proceeding in careful steps but, this time there was no other way. “Eyes on the prize, boy,” as his granddaddy used to say.

The sound of the bathroom door clicking shut and his lovers’ quick step in the hallway drew Murdock out of his reverie and he concealed the tube under a fold of the blanket before turning innocent eyes to the door.

“Sorry I took so long but perfection takes time,” said Face cheerfully.

Murdock looked him up and down – perfection was exactly the right word. Covered only by a skimpy pair of white boxers, with the honey-coloured hair still damp and finger-combed into a semblance of neatness, that muscular, toned and golden-tanned body stopped Murdock’s breath in his chest. He cleared his throat. He moved forward, shedding his own bathrobe as he went, and folded Face in a close embrace.

Face came into his arms eagerly and when Murdock started a kiss he deepened it, thrusting his tongue into Murdock’s mouth and stealing his breath. Face was an A-Grade kisser and Murdock felt himself becoming light-headed and losing control. _No. That can’t happen tonight._ When they broke the kiss to breathe Murdock steered Face towards the bed and pushed him down on his back. As usual, Face didn’t resist. Face hardly ever resisted anything that Murdock wanted to do, seemingly happy to follow Murdock’s agenda.

Murdock pulled off the boxers and settled himself over Face’s hips, gazing down into the wide blue eyes. He smiled, winked and leaned down to rest on his elbows, keeping his weight off Face’s chest.

“I’m gonna make love to you, Facey. So just relax and enjoy it, okay?”

Face wriggled slightly and grinned back. “That sounds real good, buddy. What have I done to deserve this, huh?”

Murdock drew back and made his face serious, considering. “Just been you, muchacho. That’s reason enough.” He planted a brief kiss on the tip of Face’s nose. “Now just relax and keep still.” Murdock grinned. “But not quiet. I expect lotsa noise, Face. If you’re too quiet I will be insulted.”

Face giggled. They were quite safe here, and noise wasn’t an issue.

Murdock started to wriggle backwards. “Open up for me, baby.”

Face obligingly spread his legs wide and Murdock settled between them. He leaned forward and began to explore the gorgeous body slowly with his hands, lips and tongue, working down from the lips. So far, so much as usual. Face reacted in exemplary fashion; shivering, shaking, gasping, moaning and groaning as much and as loudly as Murdock could desire. His cock reacted too and, by the time that Murdock approached it, Face’s little soldier was standing to attention and leaking copiously.

The next step would normally be for Murdock to give his attention to Face’s erection, but he had a slightly different agenda on this occasion. As his licking tongue got within range and Face stiffened slightly in anticipation, Murdock ran his hands down the inside of Face’s thighs to his knees, and lifted. Once Face’s legs were positioned where he wanted them Murdock ran his hands back down, cupped those cute buttocks and lifted.

Perfect.

He continued his licking; but this time it didn’t stop at the scrotum; Face was accustomed to him licking there. Nor at the perineum, which Murdock had touched last time. Now the tongue went further and licked around that cute little hole. Face flinched, but Murdock kept on licking until he relaxed, then pushed inside gently and briefly, before going back to circling. After only a few moments Murdock licked his way upwards to Face’s cock, gently sucking the leaking pre-cum. Face groaned loudly and closed his eyes, his hands clutching the blanket at his sides.

Murdock took the tube and lubed up the middle and index fingers of his left hand. He took the head of Face’s cock into his mouth and began teasing him, sucking gently, swallowing him slowly. Face was starting to pant now. Totally distracted.

Murdock rubbed his fingers carefully around Face’s anus, spreading the lube, then slowly and gently pushed his middle finger inside a little way and started sliding it in deeper and almost out. Face’s muscles reacted, trying to contract and repel the invader; Face himself was in another world when Murdock sucked his cock harder and swallowed him deeper. Murdock kept up the balancing act for almost fifteen minutes; sliding first one then two fingers into Face’s ass, gradually stretching him and getting his muscles to relax; meanwhile expertly sucking, licking and stroking his cock and balls, keeping him constantly on the edge and never allowing him to go over. Face was almost frantic by this time. Moaning, writhing and panting, he was begging for release.

It was time. Stop now, or go for broke? Murdock considered his options, but only briefly. Go for broke.

He pushed his fingers further into his helpless lover and found his prostate. He rubbed it gently, then harder as he felt Face stiffen under him. Another rub, a firm but gentle suck and Face was erupting down his throat, screaming and shaking violently as he came.

A few minutes later Face was able to take notice of his surroundings and speak. “That was – that was – er – unbelievable, baby. What did you do to me?” he gazed up at Murdock, eyes wide.

Murdock smiled and gently withdrew his fingers. Face grimaced and swallowed. “Just playing a little, Facey. Just playing.”

Face grinned. “If that was just playing a little, buddy, I can’t wait until you get serious.”

“So you liked it, huh? You’d wanna do it again?” inquired Murdock casually, trying hard not to sound too eager.

Face laughed. “Weren’t you listening? I said it was unbelievable… And, even if you didn’t hear that, you must have been in another city not to notice that I had a very good time there.” He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “You did notice that, right?” Murdock nodded. “So, yeah, I liked it. And, yeah, I wanna do it again.”

Murdock cheered in his mind. _He liked it. He wants to do it again. Maybe go further… Maybe even all the way…_ Murdock’s erection suddenly became painfully hard at that thought. _He’s just about ready, right now, but can I dare to ask…?_ He started as Face lifted a hand and rubbed his arm, breaking into his thoughts.

“But right now, baby,” Face’s voice was low and husky, “I think we have some unfinished business. What do you want me to do, hmm?”

_Tell him, you fool. You’ll never have a better opportunity,_ Murdock berated himself in his head. _You’re not forcing him to do anything. He can say no. But you’ll never know if you don’t ask._ He cleared his throat. “Well, Facey, I don’t really like to ask, you know? But… well, what I mean is… what I’d really like to do is… er…” He trailed off and looked down.

Face smiled brightly. “Come on, buddy, it can’t be that bad, can it? This is me you’re talking to – just spit it out,” he encouraged.

The pilot took a deep breath and looked his lover in the eyes. “I wanna make love to you, Face. Inside you.” His heart started to sink as he watched that bright smile slowly fade.

“Inside…? You mean…?” Face swallowed, nervously, and frowned slightly.

“It’s okay, baby, just forget I said anything… it’s a bad idea…” Murdock started to babble, “we don’t have to do that. We don’t have to do that ever, if you can’t. I can…”

Face cut him off decisively. “Alright.”

“… do something else… What did you say?” Murdock stared down in consternation.

“I said, alright. Yes.” Face squeezed Murdock’s arm and grinned. “Okay. Let’s do it. We’ve been together long enough, buddy, and I trust you. You’ll stop if I get too – well, you know what I mean, right?”

“Oh, Facey,” Murdock threw himself down into Face’s arms and started kissing around his neck fervently. “I’ll be real careful… you’re gonna love it… I promise… I’ll stop right away if you want me to…” he murmured, between kisses.

“Yeah, I know you will. Come here. I want to kiss you.”

Murdock obeyed. The kiss was long, deep and thorough and left them both breathless; Murdock hard as a rock and Face starting to get aroused again. The pilot nipped his lover gently on the side of the neck and slithered down his body, settling between his legs; caressing, kissing and licking as he went, taking his time getting to his destination.

Face moaned softly and sighed. “That feels so good,” he breathed dreamily.

“It’s gonna get better. Just relax and enjoy it, sugar.”

Murdock lubed up the fingers of his left hand again and began to circle the little puckered anus carefully with the tip of one finger. Face shivered. Leaning down, Murdock kissed and licked his partner’s cock, finally sucking it into his mouth, eliciting a moan, and using the distraction to insert one finger gently into his ass. He took Face’s balls into his right hand and began squeezing and rubbing them lightly, sliding his finger deeper inside as he did so. There was almost no resistance, so he slid a second finger in alongside the first, slowly stretching and sliding in and out, encouraging his lover’s muscles to relax, at the same time distracting him by sucking and licking his cock. Writhing and panting, occasionally groaning, Face was oblivious when Murdock pushed in the third finger and began to stretch him in earnest. It wasn’t long before Murdock felt that the time was right. He released Face’s cock from his mouth with a final lick of the head.

“Face, I think it’s time now,” he said softly.

Face opened azure eyes, wide and hazy with passion. “Okay,” he gasped. “Let’s go.”

“I think it will be easier on you if you flip over onto your stomach, and...”

Face tensed and shook his head vehemently. “No! I’m not gonna do that, buddy. I can’t do that. Gotta see your face…” he was sounding a little panicked now. “You know why…”

“Shhh, baby,” Murdock soothed. “I understand. It’s okay. I wanna see your beautiful face, too. Just relax now. It’s me here, and I love you. I would never hurt you, Facey, you know that.”

“I know it.” Face relaxed visibly and held out his hand, gesturing at the tube on the blanket beside his hips. “I wanna help.” He winked and unleashed the thousand-megawatt smile as Murdock slapped the lube into his hand. “Can’t let you do **all** the work, buddy.”

Murdock gritted his teeth and hissed slightly as the strong hands caressed his cock, teasing him while spreading the lube. “That – that’s – real good – muchacho,” he stuttered, “but – but – I’m gonna…” He pushed Face’s hands away firmly and took a deep breath, pulling himself back from the edge. “And I don’t wanna. Not yet. Now pull your legs up and take a hold of your knees and let me in there. Can’t wait too much longer.”

“Right. I’m irresistible, I know.” With a little laugh, Face complied, positioning himself as directed, breathing deeply.

Murdock withdrew his fingers and positioned his straining cock at the entrance to his personal heaven. _Please, God, let this be okay. I need him so much. Don’t let me hurt him_ , he prayed in his mind. Losing himself in the depths of those wide azure eyes, smiling up at him so trustingly, he carefully pushed inside. The smile never dimmed so, after a moment for his lover’s body to adjust, he pushed a little harder. And a little harder still. He glanced down and, silently, watched himself disappearing slowly inside until he could go no further. The sensation was indescribable: heat, softness, pressure, yes, but acceptance. There was no resistance. He looked back wonderingly into those smiling blue eyes.

Face sighed. “I love you, Murdock.” He released his own knees, reached up and drew his lover down into his embrace, wrapping his legs around the pilot’s waist and locking his ankles, holding him inside. “And I know that you’re being real careful, for me… but, honestly, baby, I’m not gonna break. So, are you thinking about moving any time soon?” Murdock gulped and nodded. “Okay. Then let’s go. Oh, and Murdock… I expect lots of noise, alright?” Face giggled as he threw Murdock’s earlier statement back at him. “If you’re too quiet I will be insulted.”

A hasty, but fervent, kiss and: “I would never insult you, Facey,” then Murdock started to move.

Luckily there were no close neighbours. So no-one felt the need to ring the authorities and complain about the noise when Murdock’s howl and Face’s scream rent the air shortly thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 16th: Anal Play; October 18th: First Time.


End file.
